pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia C.R. Dorr
by George J. Dance American | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = Judge Seneca Milo Dorr | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Julia Caroline Ripley Dorr (February 13, 1825 - January 18, 1913) was an American poet and prose author. Life Dorr was born Julia Caroline Ripley at Charleston, South Carolina, the daughter of Zulma Caroline (Thomas) and William Young Ripley. When she was still a child her mother died; she moved to Vermont with her father in 1830. In 1847 she married Judge Seneca Milo Dorr (1820-1884). The couple had two sons, Joseph Warren Dorr and Henry Ripley Dorr, and one daughter, Mrs. Zulma Delacey Steele.Mrs.Julia C.R. Dorr Dead, New York Times, Jan. 18, 1913. Web, Feb. 11, 2013. Her first published writing appeared in 1848. Without her knowledge, her husband sent one of her poems to a magazine, which published it. She then wrote and published two novels under the pen name Caroline Thomas, subsequently using her real name.February 13, 1825, Vermont Book of Days. Web, Feb. 11, 2013. She died in Rutland, Vermont, and is buried in that town's Evergreen Cemetery.Julia Caroline Ripley Dorr, Find a Grave, December 2, 2003. Web, Feb. 11, 2013. Publications Poetry * Poems. Philadelphia: J.B. Lippincott, 1872. * Friar Anselmo and other poems. New York: Scribner, 1879. * Daybreak: An Easter poem. New York: Anson D.F. Randolph, 1882. * Afternoon Songs. New York: Scribner, 1885. *''Poems: Complete edition. Scribner, 1892. *''The Fallow Field (illustrated by Zulma DeLacey Steele). Boston: Lee & Shepherd, 1893. * Afterglow: Later poems. New York: Scribner, 1900. *''Poems: Complete edition. New York: Scribner, 1892. * ''Beyond the Sunset. New York: Scribner, 1909.Beyond the Sunset, latest poems, Hathi Trust. Web, July 12, 2014. * [https://archive.org/details/lastpoemsincludi00dorr Last Poems (including "Afterglow" and "Beyond the Sunset")]. New York: Scribner, 1913. Fiction * Farmingdale (as "Caroline Thomas"). New York: D. Appleton, 1854. * Lanmere. New York: Mason, 1856. * Sybil Huntingdon: A novel. New York: G.W. Carleton, 1869. *''Expiation. Philadelphia: J.B. Lippincott, 1873. * ''In King's Houses: A romance of the days of Queen Anne. Boston: L.C. Page, 1898. Non-fiction *''Bride and Bridegroom: A series of letters to a young married couple''. Cincinnati, OH: Hitchcock & Walden / New York : Nelson and Phillips, 1873. *''Bermuda: An idyll of the summer islands. New York: Scribner, 1884. *"The Flower of England's Face": Sketches of English travel. New York & London: Macmillan, 1895; Boston: L.C. Page, 1899. * ''A Cathedral Pilgrimage. Boston: Joseph Knight, 1896; New York & London: Macmillan, 1896. *''W.Y.R.: A book of remembrance. Rutland, VT: Tuttle Co., 1901, 1907. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Julia C.R. Dorr, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 12, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Outgrown" at About.com *"Thy Songs and Mine" *"Margery Gray: A legend of Vermont" *3 Poems by Julia Caroline Ripley Dorr *Julia Caroline Ripley Dorr at Sonnet Central (6 sonnets) *Julia C.R. Dorr at Hymnary (7 hymns) *Julia Caroline (Ripley) Dorr at PoemHunter (13 poems) ;Books *Julia C.R. Dorr at the Online Books Page *Works by Julia C.R. Dorr at Internet Archive ;About * "Mrs.Julia C.R. Dorr Dead" in the New York Times *Julia Caroline Ripley Dorr at Find a Grave Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:People from Charleston, South Carolina Category:1825 births Category:1913 deaths Category:People from Rutland County, Vermont Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets